1. Field
The following description relates to a distributed storage technique a for fast read/write operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a distributed storage system includes a plurality of storage nodes and provides storage areas to a plurality of clients that are connected to the plurality of storage nodes through a network.
When a client stores data in the distributed storage system, the distributed storage system stores the original data and a predetermined number of replicas of the original data distributively in a plurality of storage nodes. This enables the distributed storage system to prevent data loss when failure occurs in one or more of the storage nodes since data stored in the faulty storage node(s) is also stored other storage nodes that are not faulty.
When a read/write request is transferred to a storage included in each storage node, latency may occur due to the characteristics of the storage. For example, if a storage included in a storage node is a Hard Disk Drive (HDD), latency may occur due to the mechanical characteristics of the HDD that rotates at a constant or variable speed to perform a read/write operation.